Computing systems and networks, including communications networks, and data storage networks, are often relied on by individuals, teams, and organizations for a variety of applications. For example, computing system or a communication network may be relied on by military personnel while carrying on field operations. In addition, such networks and computing systems may be relied on in a variety of settings. For example, a communication network may be needed by military personal in the middle of a desert. Moreover, such computing systems may be relied on for continuous operations, regardless of availability of a power supply in the field or in such various settings.
Existing computing systems and networks, however, may not have the portability and flexibility needed for serving such a variety of applications in a variety of settings, even when a power source may not be available.